Not Perfect
by eftee
Summary: He wasn't perfect. But he was Syaoran, and she wouldn't have it any other way. SxS Fluff. Oneshot.


SyaoSak fluff I felt like writing. :3 Enjoy.

**Not Perfect  
**_by firetemptress_

"...I hate the rain," Li Syaoran deadpanned.

She already knew that, but she also knew Li Syaoran hated any other kind of weather that involved coldness and dampness, etc.

Not to mention she could see the seriousness and solemnity etched on his face as he stood there and observed the pouring rain.

She merely smiled at the imperfect man.

"But the rain is soothing." -- when it wasn't storming, anyway.

--

Anyone who claimed Li Syaoran was a perfect man honestly did not have a clue what they were talking about. He may look perfect, he may seem perfect, but he wasn't perfect. There was no such thing as perfection. To be frank, she believed _perfect _and _perfection_ should be removed from the dictionary.

Oh yes, Li Syaoran was handsome. His chestnut brown hair was messy as it's always been; for as long as she can recall, even back to during their childhood days. He had beautiful amber eyes that seemed to glow with tiny flecks of gold. Any girl could fall in love with him just by looking into those deep, intense eyes that seem to bore through anyone's barriers and straight into their soul.

--

"The rain... is annoying," he grumbled dryly.

He extended out a hand beneath their protection and let it get drenched by the water before withdrawing it and waving his hand, sending tiny sprays of water in several directions.

She giggled.

--

He may have the perfect appearance, but that didn't make him, personally, perfect.

Oh no. Mr. Tough And Stoic can be a grouch, and he can complain quite a bit when he wants to.

Such as then and there as he stared broodingly out into the rain and sulked over the dull weather.

It contrasted heavily with his seemingly flawless persona, but this was Li Syaoran. He hated cold weather, he loved chocolate, and he hated a lot of other stuff in the world, too.

One of his most annoying characteristics that she hated the most was the fact that he could eat tons of chocolate -- as much as he wanted, literally -- and not get fat or gain any weight at all. Yes. If she had a reason to hate him, that would be it. And when he's grouchy or sulky about something such as the weather? It made him not a fun person to be around, but she didn't mind, she was used to it. Maybe at first when she barely knew him it bothered her, but after years of dealing with him, it more than amused her.

---

"It's wet... it's cold... it's dreary..."

Syaoran eyed the gray sky disdainfully.

Her smile widened. "But it can be soothing."

"How can getting wet be soothing?" He looked at her skeptically, raising a cool eyebrow.

It was that look that questioned her intelligence; the look that he gives people when he's more than convinced he's right about something. She rolled her eyes at this look.

--

And then when he gets _sulky_?

Yes.

If there's one thing that Li Syaoran is good at...

it has to be **sulking**.

If they get into an argument, he'll sulk. If he doesn't get his way with her, he'll sulk. But only around her will he sulk. If it's anyone else, he'll wait until he's alone with her before he sulks. Do perfect people sulk? She thinks not.

---

"Why don't you find out yourself?" she asked sweetly, pressing her palm against his back as she shoved him out from their cover and right into the rain.

They were standing beneath a pillared roof outside the grocery store, grocery bags on the ground while they stood there and contemplated over what to do about the rainy weather.

And now Syaoran stood there, rain pelting on his clothes, gradually soaking him. He blinked slowly and looked at her. His expression was blank. She couldn't contain the series of giggles that shook her frame.

--

He wasn't very _bright _either.

He may have gotten top marks during school, but when it came to other things, he wasn't the brightest or the smartest.

Such as when it came to understanding people -- it took him a while to understand her, that she was a girl, and that girls are the most complicated species on the planet. Even though he's possibly the only one who can understand her, he doesn't fully understand her, such as when she has unnatural cravings or when she has sudden mood swings during certain periods of every month.

And he never quite learned when to avoid her during such times, or when to tread carefully on water.

And he wasn't the brightest when it came to showing affection.

He most definitely was not the most affectionate person you'll find. On the contrary, if one was to look for comfort, you would not find it in him. Maybe she would, but not anyone else. He didn't really know how to comfort in words, but only in actions such as holding her, or saying "It's okay," or "It's going to be okay." But it's the thought that counts.

And such simple gestures from him meant all the world to her anyway.

...But the point was that he was not perfect.

---

"...You know it's not funny."

And he glared to emphasize his point.

She smiled cheekily.

"I mean, I can catch pneumonia."

--

He can be a bit of a drama-king sometimes, too.

---

"And I could die from said pneumonia..."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "God forbid we let anything like that happen."

--

He wasn't the sweetest or the most affectionate guy on the planet...

---

But she smiled and pulled out an umbrella she had left on the floor. She opened it and stepped out into the rain, holding it over their heads. She had to stand really close to him to keep them both under its protection -- but even then her protruding belly kept them from standing any closer.

Syaoran looked down at her, and all grumpiness at being rudely shoved into the cold, wet, dreary rain left his mind.

Nothing else mattered when he looked into her eyes, when she smiled at him, when it was just them -- him, Sakura, and their baby.

He placed his hands on her belly and smiled fondly.

She watched as he crouched down and lightly nuzzled his nose against her stomach and kissed it, murmuring a hello to the growing life form floating around inside her body. Sakura sighed contentedly and rested a hand on the top of his head, playing with the strands of his messy chestnut hair.

"I love you," he murmured, not to her, but to the baby. And she silently murmured her love for it, too.

And he stood up and kissed her tenderly on the lips, and to her he whispered his love.

And she whispered her love to him, too, somewhere between the kisses and the smiles.

And they hugged, and she playfully hit him when she heard him say into her ear:

"...So, can we have another baby?"

---

He wasn't perfect.

But he was Syaoran.

And in the end she, Sakura, was with him, bearing his child, because she loves him.

Because he's Syaoran.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

-owari-


End file.
